ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Plumbers: Into the Storm
is a video game for Young Plumbers. It will be made by Paperluigi ttyd with the help of Zonator, Sci100 and Cartoon44. It will be based somewhat off of Season 1 and 2, but it will also take on its own storyline. Tag Backstory A thousand years ago, aliens first arrived on planet Earth, seeking a new life, to escape the evils of the galaxy. Soon, humans became involved with the conflicts of these aliens and eventually humans went into space to help stop these evils. Only those who left the planet knew they had gone, for the ones back home simply assumed they were dead. With the recent innovations and inventions of the past half century, humans as a society are going farther and farther into space, and soon, they will fit in with the rest of the universe. But what about the humans who left all those years ago? They discovers a great evil and destroyed him, but they feared that his power was to great, and with the help of four guardians, each one from a different species, the great evil was sealed away. The great castle that was once his became silent and empty. The four guardians lived their lives peacefully and soon passed away, their guardian rights passed down to the next generation. Although it is unclear who the guardians are now, it is known that if the evil were to return, the guardians would rise to stop him. Although the original name of this evil was lost as was his body, the evil nowadays is just called, Dark Fusion. Story Part 1: The Recruits Tutorial Hornbok is on the screen. The recruits are walking around the lobby. Hornbok: ROLL CALL! recruits stop and line themselves up. Hornbok takes attendance. Hornbok: Okay, we are going to star off today with a simple jog around the inside of the Plumber's Academy, You are to go around once and then meet back here, okay? screen cuts to a non-cutscene. Hornbok tells the recruits how to move and sprint. Then, the player can choose one character to be in front. The other characters follow. They arrive back at Hornbok. Hornbok: Great, now try putting a little spring into your step. sets up barriers on the path so that they have to jump occasionaly. He also teaches them how to do this. They soon arrive back at Hornbok again. Hornbok: Great work, you guys are excellent. Now, Paper, Magister Lotin said he wanted to talk to you. I guess you could bring to friends. Paper: I think I'll bring, Zon and Sci. Zon: Thanks dude! Sci: You're the best. Level 1: Reaching Lotin's Office The player can now control Paper at first. He starts out in the main lobby. If he speaks to Hornbok again, he will learn how to switch between the current character and other characters. He has to head down around the loop again but stop at the barracks in the back. He should take the elevator across from his barracks to the second floor. Walking up to the door and pressing A will activate the elevator. On the second floor, he finds that the elevator is blocked, so he has to get to the staircase, but the path has been destroyed by an unknown explosion, so he has to go all the way around the floor. Right around the corner he finds some blocks and Magister Slick, who teaches him how to push blocks. Past this is a large earth barrier and Magister Relgo. Magister Relgo teaches the player about Special action attacks. He says that if a player walks up to something and finds something glowing, then they can do a Special action attack. At this point, Sci starts to glow. If the player attacks as Sci, he will destroy the earth barrier with his powers. The eventually make it to a metal barrier. Zon starts to glow, and if the player attacks, he will burrow to the other side of the barrier. The final barrier has metal on the ground and is made of a semi permeable material. If Paper attacks, he will vibrate his molecules through the barrier. Now the player finds a high ledge that has the stairs on it. The player has to go into a classroom and use Zon's special to burrow into the next classroom, where they find a block that they can push into the hallway. They also have to use their specials in order to get past barriers so they can get on the other side of the block to either push it or pull it. Once it it as the end of the room, then push it into the hallway so they can get onto the ledge and go up the stairs. On the third floor, they find Crash. Crash: What are you doing up here, shrimp. Sci: Don't call us shrimp. Crash: Sticking up for your friends now are we? Zon: What's wrong with that? Crash: You guys are pathetic. Paper: You are the pathetic one. Crash: That's it. Mini Boss Battle: Crash Crash serves as the fighting tutorial. He taunts the player by saying stuff like, "You don't even know that you attack by shaking the remote, do you?" and "How do you not know that you guard by pressing C?" To defeat Crash, the player simply needs to deplete all of his health. The player should be careful to guard when he starts attacking rapidly as this will make the player take a lot of damage, It is pretty hard to lose this boss battle. Additionally, any of the three characters can be used. Once he is defeated, the player can enter Lotin's office. Inside Lotin's Office entering Lotin's room, a full cut scene, as opposed to just text boxes begins. These cutscenes have the same voices as in the show (or at least as they would be, if this was a real show :P) Lotin: Yes, thank you for coming Paper, and I see you brought some friends. Paper: Is that okay? Lotin: Yes, it is fine, I just have something that I wanted to give you Paper: Yes? Lotin: Take my bow. It is a lot better than the one you found in the weapons room. Paper: Sure, I guess. Sci: Dude, that is one sick bow! Lotin: Use it wisely. Paper: Thanks... recruits leave Lotin's office. The camera cuts to them arriving back at the lobby. They find that it has been destroyed by an explosion. Zon: Not again! Paper: Where'd everyone go? Sci: Maybe they are in the gym. run into the gym and find everyone hiding. Hornbok: Thank goodness you are safe? Did Lotin deliver his present to you? Paper: He did. Hornbok: Good, but now is not the time to be having a conversation, we need to send a team to stop Vilgax. Paper: I will go. Toon: Me too, I want in on all this action. Brian: Same. Aevan: Thirded? Hornbok: Then you three can go with Paper. Sci and Zon are welcome to go as well. The rest of us can stay here. Paper: Then let's go. Hornbok: You have to, we haven't got much time. screen goes black as the level loads. Level 2: Fighting Off Vilgax Be Continued Gameplay Mechanics Depending on the mission, players can only control certain characters. Additionally, only certain missions allow the use of co-op. Each player has a set of moves, which are detailed below in order that character becomes playable in. There is also a universal move set that includes walking, running, jumping, pushing blocks, guarding, and swimming. Universal Move Set Additionally, each character has attacks that are activated by shaking the remotes. Each character also has their Z function, which varies from switching elements to bringing out a sword or a bow to transforming into aliens, etc... A list of these can be found below. More will be added later on. Category:Video Games Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd